Of Venom and Vanity
by Wild Tempest
Summary: It's all their relationship was based upon, a rotting pile of lies and well-kept secrets. Arietta knows that they're both fake. She has to work at hating one and loving the other. But if she stopped trying so hard, who would love her then?
1. I Hate You

_"MEETING – I Hate You"_

* * *

><p>When the Grand Maestro summoned Arietta to his office for a brief conference, she knew something was wrong from the start. Terribly wrong. Although she was thankful for Ion's recovery, she couldn't ignore that awful feeling, that foreboding. Oh how she hated all this suspense! It almost drove her to tears as she stepped into the elevator with the commandant, gripping her stuffed companion as if her life depended on it. She didn't even have the nerve to ask General Grants what this was all about. It was nigh impossible.<p>

Van paused before pulling the elevator lever and glanced back at his shaky underling, sighing. "Please, Arietta, try to calm yourself. You've done nothing wrong."

"T-Then what does he want with me? And why haven't I seen Ion yet?"

"Don't worry; you'll get your answers." He cranked the handle back and they made their ascent towards the tower of the cathedral. A shiver trailed along his spine as he turned away from the child beside him, guilt chilling his very blood into ice. He knew _damn well _what awaited the girl, and the frustrating thing was he could do nothing about it. When they were finally admitted into the Maestro's office, all Hell broke loose…

"Thank you for bringing the Fon Master Guardian, General Grants," Mohs spoke in a ridiculously pompous voice and nodded towards the taller man with a smile. He beckoned two figures out of the shadows of the setting sun, each standing on either side of him as he addressed Arietta in a grave tone, "Come closer, little one…"

Like a frightened animal, Arietta crept across the room and slowly approached Mohs' desk. Her bright eyes narrowed as she studied the images of the boys that stood beside him. A stab of panic shot through her chest as she backed away, shaking her head wildly about and murmuring, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, dear child," Mohs answered matter-of-factly.

Van rushed to Arietta's aid, placing his hands over her shoulders, trying to calm her fury and confusion. Were he to voice his hatred for the Grand Maestro at this moment, he would surely lose his head. All he could think of was Arietta's well-being, her sanity. "Don't you think that's enough, Mohs?"

"Quite the contrary, I intend to tell her the _facts_. Such knowledge will be vital to her new position, will it not?" Waving them forward, Mohs pulled the boy on his left side further into the sun's fading light. He was identical to the Fon Master, from his head to toes. The only feature that distinguished the two of them was the look in his eyes; that glazed, hollow gaze screaming for identity, for some sense of being. It disgusted Arietta.

Finally, the girl spoke in her own defense, "I don't need a new position."

"Arietta…" Van quietly reprimanded her, his voice tight with anger. Before he could explain the situation, the Grand Maestro cut him off with another sermon,

"As you may well know, Ion has been ill for some time. Thus, we created a replica of him, a replacement for when he suffered his untimely end. After all, what would Daath be without her Fon Master?"

"He _is not_ my Master," Arietta rasped again, tears filling her eyes.

"Now, now…"

The replica flipped his head to the side and mumbled, "She has a point, Mohs. Since I'm garbage anyways, you don't need to go to the trouble of getting some third-rate nutcase as my guardian, now do you?"

"A surly little beast like you could easily turn treacherous if not watched. I've already tried to dispose of you once and utterly failed. Who knows what would happen should I try again?" The Grand Maestro's obvious distrust brought a smile to the boy's face, much to Arietta's delight. _Now_ she had a reason to dislike him, for sneering so at her superior (Not that she considered Mohs much of an influence, but necessity called for it at the time.)

"Ion is my Fon Master. And only Ion," The hopeful girl turned away from the replica and looked to her beloved leader for reassurance. He stood in the shadows near the window, far behind the desk. As she was unaware, _this particular_ Ion held no emotion for her; he hardly knew her, and thus it would be easy to turn her aside. Arietta's confidence slowly began to fade when she approached him with a more direct inquiry, "Y-You've always preferred me as your guardian, right Ion?"

His vivid, green eyes slanted as he gently replied, "I'm sorry, Arietta, but change is necessary for the sake of the Score and my safety…"

Change? Necessary? Blood drummed in Arietta's ears like hoof beats, her terror heightened. Was someone going to take her place? Was Ion going to die and be replaced by this mockery? Would she be arrested? Exiled? Executed?

"Sorry I'm late, Grand Maestro! The guard in the corridor was being a real bastard and – "

"Anise…?" Arietta choked on her name, tears rolling down her cheeks and plopping on the marbled floor beneath her. Her mind was in frenzy, her conscience in chaos. It wouldn't end like this. She refused to let all of her hard work be for naught.

Ion called out to her from across the room, frightened by the wild look in her eyes, "Please, Arietta, don't be so upset…"

Ah, but she couldn't hear the sweet, soothing voice of her beloved anymore. It was cold and distant, like a star on a winter's night. Instead of heeding everyone's advice, she broke free of Van's gentle hold and charged Anise, negative energy crackling between the palms of her hand…

Then, nothing. Her futile charge ended in defeat as the replica jutted his fist into her stomach, prompting a sharp cry before she passed out. The boy lifted her limp body over his shoulder and signaled to Van, indicating that they take their leave now. Mohs didn't seem affected by the outburst, but Ion looked quite shaken; he didn't understand what caused her to fly off the handle.

"You didn't have to strike her so…" He shouted in a timid voice to his counterpart, finally stepping out of the shadows he so adored, his self-righteousness obvious. His brows creased as if he were angry, and he continued, "I don't understand why you're so cruel all the time, Sync."

The Storm Seeker glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his own eyes in disgust at what he saw: A mere replica like himself, a pompous wind-bag and some petty cut-purse who made a deal with Van to 'protect' Ion per their plans. The only innocent one among them was Arietta. She was the only one worthy of his pity.

A crooked smirk passed his lips as he asked, "Who's the _real _monster? You or me?"

Their silence attested to their guilt, and without another word, Sync left them to their own foolish devices, carrying Arietta on his shoulder as if she were a sack of flour. When Van asked if he would like him to shoulder the burden, he declined, citing mere pity as a valid excuse. It was better this way, with everything out in the open. The last thing he wanted to do was play masquerade like the fools in Mohs' office. He _hated_ those games.

Because he _was_ a monster and nothing gave him greater satisfaction than the simple truth.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>This is supposed to be a 'what-if' story. Based off of the 7lies challenge at Livejournal as it will feature seven different points in the game that could have been different had Arietta known that Sync and Florian were actually replicas. Hope everyone enjoys~ Leave a review on your way out!


	2. I'll Never Forgive You

"_FUNERAL – I'll Never Forgive You"_

* * *

><p>The entire forest shuddered as the Liger Queen fell, crushing her unborn offspring still fast asleep inside of their eggs. Blood oozed from the wounds that the cruel Necromancer had given her and dyed the fresh grass a brilliant shade of burgundy. As she lay there dying, thoughts raced through her mind, concern for the rest of her children. She could see the youngest so clearly, the small, pink human she had raised. Already she could hear the howls and cries of her daughter, mourning her passing. The Queen grunted and tried to stand again but to no avail. Her lungs heaved for air, her eyes glazed over and all life went from her still body in one huff.<p>

"W-What was that?" Arietta turned suddenly and glanced over her shoulder with fear in her eyes. She and her new 'Master' were on a reconnaissance mission to Engeve, tracking the progress of the _real_ Ion. They followed him and another pair of strangers into the Cheagle Woods, just outside of the village's borders. Sync watched his little partner race along the path and shook his head, calling to her,

"Slow down, fool! You'll be seen!"

The brush just ahead of them rustled and Sync caught up to Arietta in the nick of time, yanking her into the bushes as Ion's party paraded on the path. Among them were Tear Grants, the Commandant's baby sister, and the cruelest of Malkuth's military, Jade Curtiss, or, the Necromancer. When Arietta spotted the colonel, her heart sank; Destruction followed Jade around like a faithful pet, disposing of anyone who barred his way. And the only obstacles that stood against Ion and his new friends were Arietta's family, the Ligers.

Arietta's panic-stricken whisper echoed throughout the forest just as Ion's party made a quick exit, "Mommy!"

Sync had a hard time keeping up with her, and that was saying something because he was always so light on his feet. Watching her sprint through the woods like a frenzied animal _disturbed_ him somehow; he couldn't explain the phenomena to himself, and he didn't bother trying. All he wanted was to keep up and watch the rest of the tragedy unfold. Just as they were about to enter a clearing, Arietta skidded to a halt, Sync nearly crashing into her from behind.

"What the hell was that for? I thought you were in a hurry, princess?" Sync rasped and adjusted his mask, clearly irked. His tiny companion huffed in reply, sniffing like one of her siblings. It was difficult not to notice the heavy, metallic musk that strangled the air around them. Glancing over her shoulder as if seeking his reassurance, the wild girl swallowed hard and crept into the thicket. The shriek and moan that followed told Sync enough; the Liger Queen had fallen…

It was such a pathetic scene, but oddly familiar. Arietta had dropped to her knees before the Queen's limp body, overcome with grief and anger. Blood and fur oscured her face as she struggled to acknowledge what just transpired. Her dead siblings lay at her feet, still curled up into little balls of matted fur and yolk. Even Sync had to look away for a moment.

"How could they?"

The Tempest lifted his mask slightly and returned to the scene. Indeed, it was familiar because he had been in her spot once, burned and barely alive. He cursed the world and vowed revenge even if it cost him his own life; not that it was worth much to begin with. Life wasn't something he treasured or revered. It was just another stepping stone on the way to the Score's destruction. The damned thing was also responsible for the death of Arietta's 'mother.'

"We have to get moving," Sync spoke suddenly and clapped his hand on the girl's shoulder. His mask concealed all signs of condolence or sympathy. In her eyes, he was still as cold and distant as ever. No emotions. No ambitions. His low voice reflected that image as he bent over and whispered, "Sitting there crying won't do any good. You _do_ want to avenge them, don't you?"

The sobs and sniffles grinded to a halt as the bereft girl's sorrow faded into anger. She slowly turned and looked up at Sync, primal rage replacing her tears. Her face was awash in blood and tufts of fur. Her image was so striking, Sync almost felt drawn to it as if under some spell. There was something enticing about her grief, that melancholic expression she always wore around him. It fueled his own desire to see the Score wiped from the memory of Auldrant for good.

"Avenge? But how do I – "

Sync interjected with a sadistic chuckle. "Kill them. An eye for an eye…"

Even though Arietta hated to admit it, his words were like the sweet strumming of salvation to her ears, empowering her in the face of such adversity. But she was careful to keep her face puckered and angry so as not to betray her love for Ion. "And I will kill them. Every last one of them for what they did to mommy…"

"Let's get going then," The younger boy barked, tapping her thigh with the toe of his boot. Which Arietta apparently detested, standing up and pulling away from him in a defiant manner, much to Sync's displeasure. "Whoever said _you_ were obedient obviously lied. What's the problem now, princess?"

Glaring back at him, Arietta pursed her lips and replied, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not leaving until mommy has had a proper sending…"

"Unbelievable…" Her partner mumbled and palmed his forehead out of aggravation. As he watched her struggle to lift a fallen branch to serve as fodder for a funeral pyre, he heaved another sigh. Arietta almost leapt out of her skin when his arms slid around her waist and lifted the branch. Tossing the wood near the Liger Queen's corpse, he called over his shoulder, "Get a move on. I don't have all damn day."

With fresh tears in her eyes, Arietta simply stuck her tongue out at him and returned to the laborious task of gathering kindling for her mother's grave. Now, not only had she lost her family, but her love for the Fon Master also wavered. So many questions remained unanswered, and each time she tried to ask Ion why, he gently declined or refused her somehow. Loss and confusion tore her heart.

Collapsing on her knees again, she clutched her stuffed animal and wheezed as tears streaked along her dirty face, "He is not my Master…He'll never be…"

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>I apologize for all of the drama and emo-ness, but Arietta is ridden with it as is Sync. Heck, the whole game is! I do thank everyone for taking the time to review, and hope that you enjoy this installment just as much! Tell me how I'm doing! Is this concept working for you or is it just not plausible? Is everyone in-character? Thank you!


	3. I'm Not Feeling Well

_"BREAKDOWN – I'm Not Feeling Well"_

* * *

><p>Tethered to the slimy dungeon wall by an impressive, anti-fonic chain, Arietta wallowed in her own incompetence to avenge her mother's death. Although she went against the Commandant's orders and heeded Asch's instead, things went well. That is, until the other six or seven people joined the replica Luke and ganged up on her. None of her fellow God Generals bothered to intervene on her behalf, not Dist, Sync or even Asch. Instead, they let her assess the other replica's power by using her as target practice.<p>

"Anise and her stupid friends…" murmured the girl under her breath as she huddled closer to the damp wall. Her bright eyes narrowed into tiny crescents as she continued the blame game, grumbling in an angrier voice, "I'll never take orders from anyone but the Commandant from now on."

Oh, how she'd love to watch her brothers and sisters tear through their mother's killers, devouring them like the dumb animals they were. Then, she'd finally gain the respect of the other Oracle Knights. Fear was the solution to her little problem, but so far out of reach. With her chubby face and childlike mannerisms, no one would ever take her seriously. She was bound; doomed to a lifetime of servitude under idiots like Asch, Dist and Sync.

"You don't need to know why I'm here, so open the damned door. Or should I use you as a battering ram instead?"

A shaft of sunlight filtered into the cell, revealing Arietta's pale form matted against the wall. Bloody and bruised, she was a sight, like some wounded animal. The image alone was enough to force a sadistic grin across her savior's lips as he crossed the room to her cell, twirling a glittery bauble in his left hand.

"S-Sync? What are you doing here?" Arietta glanced up from her knees and squinted into the darkness.

"In exchange for the data you gave Dist and Asch, I've come to set you free." He unlocked the cell and threw the iron-barred door ajar. Arietta's eyes shined hopefully as he knelt beside her and took her anti-fonic collar into his hands, pulling her closer. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. Warm breath tickled Arietta's ear and prickled the hairs on her neck as Sync whispered, "But, of course, there's a catch."

His tiny companion shifted around uneasily on the hard, concrete floor and whimpered, "I-I just want to get out of this nasty place."

"I don't want to hear any more of your senseless babble about that _idiotic _Ion. It's obvious that he dumped you into the Oracle Knights on purpose, so you have no reason to idolize him anymore." Sync snapped the anti-fonic restraint in two. It was amazing what Daathic Artes could do; not even Dist's most expensive toys could compete with such raw power. As tears fell from Arietta's eyes, Sync groaned, "And stop bawling all the time. It's annoying."

"Why do you hate him so much? Because he's the real one and you're just a _fake_?" The girl's voice lost its typical tremolo, replaced with a sharp and edgy timber. Perhaps Sync's foul mood was starting to rub off on her.

Sync latched on her wrist and yanked her upright, replying with a low growl, "Fake, indeed. At least I don't prattle on about self-righteous bastards and blindly follow the Score."

Arietta's previous retort had left her in her shock; why would she ever say such a cruel thing? Better yet, why was she defending Ion's honor to begin with? He _did_ dismiss her as his guardian on unknown grounds. She hadn't done anything wrong and he just walked away from her. All facts considered she wisely chose not to respond to Sync's little provocation.

"By the way, Asch left another present for you in the basement. Come on…"

The odd pair stepped out of the dungeon and into the sun-dappled corridor. So many wonderful scents filled the air and refreshed Arietta's senses, those of the sea and sky that surrounded Kaitzur; but the light still bothered her eyes, and she hesitated a moment before hiding behind Sync to block it out. She had difficulty keeping up with his giant strides."Slow down!"

The Tempest nearly jumped out of his skin as Arietta clutched his arm and followed closely behind him, curiosity burning in her eyes. He simply huffed and let her be, trying to keep conflict at a minimum because of their forced partnership. Her sudden interest was only because he resembled the boy she loved most, that damn demon with the angelic smile, Fon Master Ion.

"We managed to salvage one of your siblings from the fallout…" Sync explained as they approached the end of the corridor and entered a dimly-lit chamber. A large, iron cage sat against the wall with an equally monstrous liger pacing around inside. Arietta immediately dropped Sync's arm and rushed towards the cage, catching the liger's attention almost instantly. The reunited family members nuzzled each other and sighed, grateful the other was alive. The wild girl glanced over her shoulder and inquired of her new 'master,'

"I don't understand. Why would you all do this for me after what happened Choral Castle? Didn't the Commandant say – "

"Forget what Van said. I'm only here because we'll need your talent elsewhere. After all, we _are_ partners, right?" Sync added with a diluted smile.

He was drawing her in again; that cocky, crooked grin and those emerald eyes shining like firelight. And she was quite fed up with crying, wheezing and throwing temper tantrums. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him a little room. A bit of leeway. Her frown disappeared and she finally agreed with him, "I guess…"

The liger sprang from his cage, tackling his sister and nuzzling her. The reunion was quite touching, full of warmth and relief; it was making Sync queasy. "We might want to leave before the guards come to. The last thing I need is Van all over my ass for freeing you prematurely."

"Meany," Arietta grumbled and climbed on her brother's back, prompting a chuckle from her snarky counterpart. As they sped through the corridor and out of the fortress, something else fled with them. A kinship, strange and unlikely, surfaced in that dingy cell, in a place meant to break their spirits. Thus began the journey of the bond unbreakable, forged with tears and fire. And an unforgettable venture it would become…

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>I've been watching waaay too much Black Butler lately. I think it may be partially to blame for all of the angst-fest. XD Thanks for all of the feedback in the last chapter! For this chapter, it would be great if you could tell me how their relationship is progressing! Is it going too fast? Is it believable? Thank you! ^^


	4. I Never Lie

"_AWAKENING – I Never Lie"_

* * *

><p>Daath Cathedral was at the pinnacle of its activity for that evening; priests, knights and pilgrims alike cluttered its wide corridors in search of Lorelei's enlightenment. But all movement and senseless chatter ground to a halt when the weary God Generals dragged into the main hall. Heads turned and voices hummed with fresh gossip as they made their way to the underground chamber where they <em>belonged<em>…

"I'm not in the mood for any of your damn prying, so get out of my face," Sync snarled as he passed Dist in the entryway, ignoring the petty insults that followed closely behind. Once more, the replica Luke proved to be quite the formidable opponent. But this time he had help; Asch's betrayal only compounded the wounds left on the Tempest's mind and body. His thoughts ran wild as he approached his barracks, _'Damn that Asch. I should have anticipated this from the beginning, but that idiot Van decided to give him the benefit of the doubt…'_

A shrill, squeaky voice greeted him at the door, "Eek, w-watch where you're stepping!"

As Sync lifted his foot, he caught a glimpse of Arietta's face, puffy and red from being startled. She was curled up on the stone floor beside her brother, and had obviously been rudely awakened. Not that Sync cared.

"If you'd sleep in a bed like a _normal person_, then maybe – "

"What happened to you?" Arietta sat up straight and stared at him with wide eyes. Patches of dirt and scratches were dotted along Sync's face, a bruise around one of his vivid eyes. Her unquenchable curiosity drove her madness to new heights, leaving the comfort of her brother's fur to investigate the phenomena of a wounded Sync. In fact, she couldn't ever recall seeing him so _banged up_. In the Order's standings, he was one of the finest soldiers Van had to offer. Her voice dropped to a lower pitch as she murmured, "I told you that replica and his friends were tougher than they looked…"

Screwing his face up, Sync answered with a snide grumble, "Shut up…"

"Serves you right for kidnapping you-know-who," Arietta chimed and turned her back to him, remembering all-too-well the promise she made him in Kaitzur. Oh, how she enjoyed teasing and tormenting her so-called 'Master.' After all of those years of service in training with the Oracle Knights, some of that stupid Anise must have rubbed off on her. The smile on her face quickly dropped into a frown.

"Whatever. I'm hitting the sack…" Sync waved his hand about precariously and climbed into bed, thoroughly exhausted. Just as he pulled the blanket over his legs, he heard a shrill scream,

"You're bleeding!"

The wild girl stared back at him from across the room, pointing to a bloody, muddled hole burrowed well into his thigh. He hadn't noticed it before, and was probably too tired to care at the time. But as he looked upon it and assessed its depth, a stinging sensation crawled along his limbs. He bit his tongue and cursed, "Damn it, how did that get there…?"

"A-Aren't you going to fix it? Or see a healer?" His pink counterpart inquired in a small voice, her wide eyes fraught with worry. Sure, he was a piece of scum, but he was also a fellow soldier. That alone was reason enough for her sympathy. As she watched him shrug it off and lay down on the mattress, she protested, "You can't just leave it like that! I-It'll get infected…"

Sync mumbled from beneath his blanket, "I thought I told you to shut it? I'm trying to sleep…"

"How can you sleep with a gaping hole in your leg?" Arietta poked at his backside while her brother nuzzled him from behind, urging him to rise. It didn't take long for Sync's patience to snap like a frostbitten twig, either, and he was up in a matter of seconds. He sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms, moaning,

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's not your leg…"

A brilliant shade of crimson flashed across his partner's face as she quickly averted her gaze. Her reaction shocked Sync; he always thought she'd despised him for being a cheap imitation of her beloved Fon Master, but he'd been mistaken before about such matters. His curiosity tempted, he leaned forward and snatched Arietta's tiny wrist. The mere prospect of someone kowtowing to his beck and call, adoring him simply because he was himself, was much too thrilling to pass up.

Arietta drew back and wriggled in his grip. "W-What are you doing? That hurts…"

"Why don't you be a good girl, fetch some medicine and bandages for your _Master_…" Sync whispered in a low, raspy voice that sent shivers along the girl's arm. She wasn't accustomed to the new expression he sported, intent and zealous. Ion used to look at her like that, before Anise came and ruined everything. She could almost reach out and touch him, trace her fingers around his smile, hear the echo of his voice in her mind.

Her breath froze as she finally broke from her trance, mere inches from Sync's face. This wasn't her Ion; he was arrogant and cruel, a monster if you would. Ah, but it was also difficult to ignore the thundering in her chest, the heat and steam that rose from her face. She tore away from his reach and whined, "You are _not_ my Master, and you'll never be Ion! I hate you! I always will!"

"Who said anything about replacing that stupid Ion? As if I'd ever want to be that pompous and ignorant…" Yawning, Sync reclined back onto the mattress and continued to study his small counterpart. Her eyes gave away her true intent, heart fluttering like a flightless bird. And although he couldn't fathom why anyone _in their right mind_ would admire him, he could care less at the moment. Perhaps he wasn't a piece of trash, after all; at least, not in her eyes. "Weren't you the one complaining about my wound? Get some bandages or something already."

Arietta's shoulders slumped as she was clearly exhausted from such a surge of emotion. She signaled for her brother to follow and stopped beside the door, sneering back at Sync, "I'm only doing this because the Commandant asked me to…"

The grin Sync wore widened as he added with a drawl, "Suuuurrrre…"

"Think what you want…" The wild girl huffed in reply and poked her nose high into the air, a vain attempt to recover what bit of dignity remained to her person. Her swift exit left Sync alone to his thoughts. In a way, he was grateful for the giant hole in his leg, and even though he was damaged beyond repair from the start, he still held a spark in someone's eye. A low, sardonic chuckle slipped from his throat as he repeated an old saying to himself in the dim torchlight,

"One man's trash really is another's treasure…"

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>Late update is late. :( Thanks for all of the support and feedback from the previous chapter, my dear readers! Every time I see a review, it makes me all happy inside...This chapter featured more of Sync's point-of-view, and I'd like to thank Annocat and Panda for the inspiration. Ciao for now~


	5. I Feel Fine

"_FORSAKEN – I Feel Fine"_

* * *

><p>Ion was finally dead.<p>

As in, dead for good, long gone and out of his hair. Sync couldn't be happier. But then a damper was thrust upon his abnormal good fortune; he was suddenly dispatched to one of the coldest places on Auldrant, Mt. Roneal, to fetch his stubborn partner. Despite the many calls and warnings made to her, Arietta opted to stay after she, Largo and Legretta were defeated by the replica Luke once again.

"Wait here," Sync barked an order to his fellow operative as he leaped from the bow of his small ship and into the snow, "and have that hunk of scrap metal properly heated when I return! Froze my ass off just coming up here!"

Dist shoved past the pilot and poked his head out of the chamber door, yelling after Sync as he bounded through the frozen terrain, "Don't forget the data you promised me, half-pint!"

The Storm Seeker waved his hand in acknowledgment and made his way into the cavern. There was no trace of his small companion. He scanned the cavern floor for footprints in the slushy mix of snow and water, but nothing. The only sounds audible were those of dripping stalactites that clung to the ceiling. Sync shuddered and pulled his cloak around him as a frigid gust of wind blew into the mouth of the cave.

"Where the hell _is she_?" His teeth chattered. The long trek through the cavern continued, winding through icy chambers and slippery pathways until he came to an open area where the ceiling disappeared. Snow blew wildly about and Sync shielded his eyes with one hand to squint into the distance. Something blurry and discolored was settled against a boulder in the middle of the room.

Sync inhaled a rush of cool air and shouted to the dormant figure, "Arietta! Hey, can you hear me?"

She made no attempt at replying or even acknowledging his presence. Sync grunted and wrapped the cloak tighter about his person, plunging headlong into the blizzard that surrounded him. He was greeted with a sight most terrible; Arietta lay against a large boulder, curled into a ball and hugging her knees. Tufts of white powder were tucked in and around her black uniform. The ends of her hair were frosted with prickles of ice. Her smooth, soft skin was rigid and her body motionless. Sync dropped to his knees before her and gasped.

What was this foreign pain in his chest? His heart seized and thrashed at the sight of her. All of his happiness over Ion's demise suddenly exploded into foreboding. His cloak was ripped from his body and wound about Arietta's tiny shoulders. Rage thundered inside of him as he knelt and lifted her into his warm embrace. He easily surmised the source of her depression.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

The girl in his arms uttered no rebuttal or reply. Sync took another deep breath and tried to ignore the jealousy welling up from within. He broke into a full sprint through the ice field and series of caverns. Arietta was breathing, he could feel a slight warmth against his chest. But it was such a weak stream of air. Time was against him, and if he didn't hurry...

Sync skidded to a halt and his mouth dropped open. A pack of ravenous, blue beasts circled around him with saliva dripping from their fangs. The Tempest took a step back and bumped against a wall. He was cornered and defenseless so long as he held Arietta.

"Fine," A low, throaty snarl reverberated from his throat as he gently laid Arietta behind him, "If you were looking for a good brawl, then I'd be more than happy to oblige."

The first lupine beast charged him and met with a grisly end, or rather, the metal heel of his boot. Blood arced from its broken jaw and dotted the snowy floor as he kicked it aside with one swift move. The entire pack followed suit and lunged for the two children all at once. Sync slid backwards and launched knives into the air, slicing through three of the beasts. But that wasn't enough to deter the rest of his opponents; their jagged teeth tore through his thin armor and well into his flesh.

Sync reeled back and threw one of the animals against the wall head-first, roaring. One of them abandoned Sync and took up a new quarry: the half-frozen girl behind him. Sync's rage escalated to new heights, from human concern to primal fury in a matter of seconds. A burst of light radiated from under his feet. A violent blast of fonon energy hurled the animal gnawing on him into the ceiling. Sync then turned to the monster behind him.

He saw Ion crawling towards Arietta, his eyes full of hunger and spittle oozing from his gaping mouth. His fingernails were like blades, sharp enough to pierce the heart with little effort...

"_Get away from her!_" Sync shrieked and tackled him into the snow. Ion could barely fight back but he still struggled, swatting at Sync with his hands opened wide. Tears fell from the replica's bright eyes as he screamed at his predecessor, "I won't let you have her! She's _mine_! _Mine_!"

A sickening _crack_ suddenly snapped Sync out of his trance and into reality again. The wolf-like creature's head jiggled away from his outstretched hands and slumped to the floor. Its neck was broken, snapped cleanly in two. The boy glanced between his hands and the dead beast beneath him. He cried out and shuffled away from the corpse, clearly shaken.

A faint voice reached his ears, "M-Master..."

Sync's vision blurred as he staggered across the cavern to where his precious cargo lay. He swept the girl into his arms and stumbled through the entrance of the cavern at long last. Dist's ship awaited him and an Oracle Knight stood at attention just outside. He ran up to the God General and offered to take Arietta aboard, but Sync refused to let anyone but himself carry her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited?" Dist grumbled as Sync came through the door. A second glance at the odd pair of children changed his tune. He adjusted his glasses and followed Sync into the ship's only cabin. "Better yet, what happened to you two?"

Sync's shoulders slumped at his inquiry. He placed Arietta on the bed and offered a weary reply, "See to her needs. At the very least, she's frostbitten..."

"What about you?" Dist asked as he was leaving the room. Sync simply shook his head and continued down the dark corridor. His eyes were fixed upon his hands, Ion's thin, frail neck clamped between his fingers. Sync closed them into fists and murmured as he sauntered along,

"You never did deserve her."

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>Wow, I haven't updated in over a year? Really? Sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long...The reason I think that Sync would be jealous is because he is a replica and Ion is the original. I imagine he feels inadequate and undeserving of Arietta's admiration Although you won't catch him admitting that aloud.) I hope everyone enjoyed! :)


	6. I'm Happy

_"SALVATION _–_ I'm Happy__"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, I don't care what you do with yourself," Dist chimed and wrapped the last bandage around Arietta's arm, "But you should know this: That brat risked his neck for you. He has the scars and scratches to prove it. For you to still want to go through with something like this...Well, it just isn't logical."<em>

The Reaper's words haunted Arietta. She couldn't shake the image out of her mind; Sync sprawled out across some crates in the cramped cargo area, sound asleep. Patches of bloody, serrated flesh and torn cloth littered his dark uniform. She hadn't the gall nor courage to wake him or even thank him. There was another matter that required her blind, ardent devotion.

It was time for her to join Ion and her Mother.

Luke and his friends were a tough lot and Arietta was well aware that their strength far outmatched her own. Even if she fought with all of her friends and allies, it wouldn't be enough. All of the Oracle Knights combined could do nothing to stop them because their cause was an unjust one. It was true that Arietta despised the Score just as much as her fellow God Generals, but killing innocent people just to prove a point? The very thought made her queasy.

So, she helped the replica and his comrades to the best of her ability. Now she would die an honorable death like a good soldier. All in the name of vengeance and penitence.

"Having second thoughts?" Largo inquired as he trod alongside her. He offered to go with the girl because of her fragile resolve. If he was there, then at least someone would witness her final glory in the heat of battle and mourn her passing afterwards.

"_It's not suicide," _Arietta reminded herself, _"I'm just doing what any faithful daughter and guardian should..."_

Largo's giant hand caught her by the shoulder and halted her stride. His face was awash with confusion and concern as he asked again, "Is this what you truly want, Arietta? Your thoughts seem elsewhere."

She gently pulled away from him and answered with a slight sigh, "I'll be fine." Largo wasn't entirely satisfied with her reply, but decided against any further strife. The odd pair continued their long, arduous trek through the forest. Memories called out to them around every corner, from behind every shrub and tree. Tears fell from Arietta's bright eyes as they neared the clearing, the place where her Mother was slain.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"

A gasp escaped Arietta as she jerked her head upwards and glanced across the thicket. "S-Sync...?"

"Dist informed me of your little venture," The Storm Seeker rasped and folded his arms over his chest, "I went to the trouble of hauling your sorry ass back to HQ and this is how you repay me? By trying to commit suicide for that loser Ion?!"

Arietta took a step back and looked to Largo for support. But the man was as silent and stony as a statue in a cemetery. Her heart leaped and her body went rigid with fear as Sync started to approach her. Instinct said that if he came any nearer, her plans would be ruined. She shook her head and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Return to HQ. I'll handle this." Sync affirmed as he strode past the Black Lion. The older man acknowledged him with a respectful nod and watched him race down the path. What was he supposed to tell the Commandant upon his return?

He muttered before taking off himself, "Children..."

Vivid shades of green and yellow whizzed by as Arietta ran through the forest at an alarming speed. It was too late to call for one of her friends or her brother. All she could do now was rely on her own strength, regardless of how little she possessed. One false step was all it took to topple her weak resolve and send her tumbling down a steep hillside. Sharp, jagged rocks awaited her at the bottom and she braced herself for the worst.

"You are _such an idiot_."

Sync caught her with flawless technique and swept her small form against his white armor in one fluid motion. Arietta opened her mouth to protest and he took that as his cue to begin his own lecture.

"First of all, Ion is dead," he started in a low voice and strolled through the thick grove of trees, "and he wasn't even the real thing. You knew that and yet you still wanted to die for him?"

His partner's face twisted with anger. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Enlighten me, then."

Arietta ceased her thrashing suddenly, catching Sync off-guard. Her voice was hollow as she spoke, "I c-can't follow the Commandant anymore..." Silence was all that answered. Terrified of her superior's reaction, Arietta grasped his jacket and buried her face within its warm confines. "I don't like the Score any more than you, but what we're doing is wrong...All of those people..."

"I don't give a damn about the people," Sync interrupted her with a yawn. Arietta pulled away from his jacket and caught a glimpse of his crooked grin. "But I do want to ditch the burden of having to take orders from Van. The bastard's gotten way too high and mighty for my tastes."

Hope radiated from Sync's words and reached Arietta like a comforting melody. Did they just agree on something? Heat rose into Arietta's face and she heard her 'Master' chuckle.

"Your face is all red."

Sync almost had the wind knocked out of him as his tiny partner gasped and yanked him forward, hiding her shameful blush inside of his jacket. She really _was his now_. Any thoughts or memories of the former Fon Master perished within that instant. All previous devotions, bonds and restraints vanished. It was just the two of them, alone in the world.

"So, tell me Arietta," Sync lifted her out of his embrace and held her high in the air, "Just how far are you willing to go for 'Master?'"

Hesitation still remained with the girl. "W-What do you mean?"

"You do want to get away from Van, don't you?" Sync's grin widened as he brought her body into his and cupped her chin with a gloved hand. He leaned in close, so close that their breaths intertwined. The blush on Arietta's face, the way she wrung her hands and the cute, tight expression stretched across her face...No reward could have been greater. Her eyes narrowed as she answered him in a shaky voice,

"I-I do."

Sync pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Then we can commit suicide _together._"

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>I apologize for Sync's cryptic answer and ending this with a cliffhanger! How does he plan on getting away from Van? What is this 'deal' he made with Dist? Find out in the last chapter! Look forward to it! :)


	7. I Love You

"_ETERNITY – I Love You"_

* * *

><p>Sync stood on the highest stair that overlooked the outer sanctum of Van's floating fortress and city, Eldrant. Directly below him was Arietta, partner and beast master, who trembled at the thought of the battle to come. It wasn't the replica Luke and his friends that had her worried, either.<p>

"_Remember what they did to you?" _Sync's voice echoed inside of Arietta's heart of hearts. _"Van separated you from your family, held you in captivity and trained you to be a pet for that idiot Fon Master of his."_

His words rang true, but did it justify their plans for betrayal?

"_I'm tired of these games. We're not his playthings, Arietta. I think it's time we taught him a lesson."_

The wild girl cast a quick glance behind her, catching a glimpse of her savior's raw resolve. His eyes were like stone, rigid and unwavering. As their gazes met, she felt heat rise into her cheeks. She squeaked and looked away, ashamed.

"They're here," Largo spoke gruffly.

The doors of the outer sanctum were thrown ajar as Luke and company stormed the fortress. Sync and Arietta stood at attention, watching their other comrades engage the intruders in battle. A thin, firm line pressed across Sync's lips as he signaled to his partner.

"It's time."

Arietta nodded and mounted her liger, speeding past him. Sync turned and abandoned the battle also, running at full speed towards the inner sanctum where Van waited for Luke. But the Fon Master's replica didn't get his hands on the door before Legretta noticed him. A stray bullet darted at his feet in warning.

Legretta's booming voice traveled across the hall, "What are you doing, Sync? The battle is out here."

"Yeah, well, I'm just not in the mood for any fighting," answered the boy with a sigh. He faced the woman before him and smirked. "Unless you try to stop me, that is."

"Stop you from what...?" inquired the other God General, her weapons raised. The frightened expression on Arietta's face said plenty. Legretta's eyes widened and she commanded, "What could you possibly gain from betraying our cause? Death is the only reward you'll earn, Storm Seeker!"

Bullets showered the treacherous duo's path. Arietta and her liger easily dodged, as Legretta's main target was the replica. But Van's woman didn't expect her timid comrade to counter her assault with a powerful fonic arte, protecting her new 'master.'

"I won't let you hurt him!" declared the child as she lifted her doll high above her head and summoned a Negative Gate arte. Black electricity crackled around Legretta and she jumped back, stunned by Arietta's sudden show of strength.

Sync appeared behind the blonde, tossing a volley of knives her way. She dodged some by skidding to the base of the stairs and knocking some away with her guns. But one slipped past her defenses and lodged itself in her shoulder, prompting a sharp grunt.

"Damn," Sync said with a chuckle, "even when the odds are against you, you're still formidable." He cocked a crooked half-smile and snapped his fingers, signaling to Arietta again. "But your speed won't save you _this_ time, Major."

The shrill sounds of shattering glass drummed in Legretta's ears as a Hraesvelgr crashed into the sanctum through a window nearby, answering Arietta's summons. The wild girl wasted no time, casting defensive and protective artes on all her allies.

"I'll leave Legretta's fate in your capable hands," Sync whispered as he walked past Arietta. As he climbed the stairs and reached the door to Van's open chamber, he heard roars and screeches behind him. He peered over his shoulder, just in time to watch Legretta being swallowed by an inky vortex of sheer dark energy as Arietta shouted,

"Bloody Howling!"

A laugh escaped Sync as he pushed the doors open and approached his former Master. Van stood in the middle of the atrium, sword in hand, patiently waiting for the replica and his idiot allies to appear. A strange, sad smile illuminated his dark face as he spotted Sync.

"How fares the battle?"

Sync dropped to one knee and replied, head bowed, "Largo and Legretta are managing to hold them off. But before my time is up, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Only if you answer _my _question first." Van's eyes narrowed.

"_Shit, he knows," _the replica thought, standing and backing away from the man. "Let's skip the formalities then, and get straight to the point: I'm sick of being your little puppet."

There was a strange sadness in Van's voice as he spoke, "You've turned Arietta against me as well. I would have preferred that you left her out of this."

"She's _mine_, not yours," the boy snarled through his teeth, drawing a knife from the confines of his uniform. Van wore the same pathetic face Ion did when he stole everything away from him at Mt. Zaleho. He drew back and charged at Van, pummeling him with the force of a meteor as he summoned a Stone Dragon Ascent arte.

The Commandant laughed. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me."

"_All I need is a piece of him; it doesn't matter what hunk of flesh you manage to rip away. You owe me for that little device I implanted..." _

Sync recalled the 'device' that Dist rewarded him with for agreeing to harvest 'research material' in return. Fashioned from a remnant of the Seventh Fonstone, it stabilized Sync's weak biological composition.

"Whoever said anything about killing you?" Sync said in a taunting manner, appearing behind Van suddenly. Steel clashed as their blades met, sparks flying. The Tempest was lightning-fast, but his former Master boasted a greater strength.

Van had his prey backed into a pillar, unarmed and unable to run anymore. "This ends now." He lifted his sword and brought it down upon the boy's head.

"Thunder Blade!"

The entire atrium was ablaze with electricity. The sheer force of Sync's powerful arte knocked Van backwards, rocketing him across the field. As the smoke cleared, the Storm Seeker limped through the atrium with his prize in tow, Van's severed hand.

"Your treachery shall not go unpunished!" shouted the Commandant as he drew back his sword and sprinted towards his mutinous subordinate.

"Crimson Riot!"

Flames sprung from the earth beneath, engulfing him. Arietta and her liger bolted across the field to retrieve their wounded companion just in the nick of time. Van watched as the odd pair made their getaway by leaping from the edge of the floating continent.

"Dist..." he murmured as a small vessel flew overhead, carrying the children to safety. He didn't get a chance to pursue them; Luke and his rabble stormed the inner sanctum immediately after, surrounding him...

The Reaper ogled his ill-gotten gains, petting and stroking the detached appendage as if it were a kitten. "This is absolutely _marvelous_, Sync! Such a beautiful specimen..."

Arietta shrank away from the enraptured man and tended to her injured hero. She removed his jacket and undershirt, exposing charred flesh and nasty, bubbling wounds underneath. It was obvious that Sync was in pain; he hardly looked at her and his teeth were clenched.

"Why?" Arietta asked suddenly.

The green-haired boy looked down at her and scoffed, "I should be asking you the same thing."

A light blush dusted Arietta's face, brightening Sync's in return. She simply smiled and continued to treat his wounds. After she wrapped the last bandage around his chest, he caught her off-guard, pulling her small frame into his embrace suddenly.

"You know," he started with a devilish grin, "the last time I rescued you, I wasn't given any reward. I'd like to collect on that."

Scarlet exploded all over Arietta's face as she stammered, "B-But I just saved you, so we're even! R-Right?"

"Wrong again; I saved you _twice_; once from Mt. Roneal, and the other from Cheagle Woods," countered Sync, his smile widening into his ears as he cupped her chin and brought her face closer.

"B-But I..." the wild girl's voice faltered.

Ion's replica didn't waste time mincing any more words. He grasped either side of her face and pulled her in, their lips meeting in the middle. Tears pricked his partner's eyes as his mouth glided over hers. Shaking, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ugh, excuse me while I choke on my own vomit..." Dist grumbled from behind.

The pair parted for a moment to catch their breath. Sync pressed his forehead against Arietta's and reassured her, "I'll make you forget all about Ion." His breath hitched as Areitta's hands moved from his neck to his middle. She rubbed her head against his chest and giggled.

"Who's Ion?"

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>I know it's been a long, wild ride. I appreciate everyone's encouragement and patience. The reason I took so long was because I wanted the finale to go out with a bang. I hope everyone enjoyed this! I'll be writing another Sync/Arietta story soon, so stayed tuned! :)


End file.
